Typically, electric toothbrushes include a motor in the handle which drives a motion-creating mechanism, which in turn causes the toothbrush head to vibrate during use. The vibration of the head enhances the cleaning of one's teeth.
Often times, however, the vibration caused by the motor not only vibrates the brush head, but also vibrates the handle. Some users are annoyed by large vibrations of the handle. In addition, excessive vibration of the handle is an indication of an inefficient drive system which expends energy to drive not only the brush head but also the handle.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that embodiments of the invention have been developed.